Worlds Really Do Collide
by animelover8134
Summary: Usui and Misaki have their own worlds with their own bands but what happens when their worlds collide? Something dangerous or something fun? expected or unexpected? Read to find out!


**Hey dear fanfiction readers, as you can read I am writing yet another crappy story. I can't help it, I love writing and reading. Sometimes I start writing stuff without even realizing it and when I'm reading I am in another dimension, you can start shouting my name in my ear and I won't feel my eardrums starting to fail me. Any who read the story, tell me how I can improve it, give my ideas/requests for other stories so I don't start writing nonsense all the time and most importantly REVIEW! It makes me very happy**

* * *

Chapter one: The Phoenix Dream girls

"Misaki, wake up" called a very annoyed manager.

"Hun, damn woman stop waking me up so early in the morning."

The so-called annoyed manager finally lost her somewhat cool temper and exploded, anyone would if they tried to wake up Misaki every morning.

"So early in the morning? Well Misaki it's 1'OCLOCK IN THE FREAKIN' AFTERNOON."

A shocked Misaki jerked up forgetting all about sleeping.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Misaki Honey, I've been trying for the past two hours."

"Oh! Anyway I'm meeting the girls at two 'clock so bye bye."

Misaki hurried off the bed and straight to the bathroom. She quickly dressed up, put on some light makeup and left her room. On her way to the front door, she grabbed an apple and after telling Satsuki where she was going, she left the house.

"Hey Sakura, Shizuko!"

"Hey Misaki!" both girls greeted turning to Misaki. Misaki walked up to them and joined her friends slash band members conversation.

After a while of idle chit chatting Misaki asked if anyone had the sudden urge to play music. A chorus of yes followed, little did they know urges weren't just a coincidence, something big was going to happen and soon.

"Hey Misaki, "questioned a curious Suzuna, "where's Suzuna?"

"Oh, she said she had something to do and she'll join us later for the recording."

"Ah, Okay"

The girls reached Miyobioka mall, after picking up their instruments. As soon as they started to play, an unwanted crowd gathered. The girls didn't want the paparazzi to locate their whereabouts but they didn't want to let down their fans so they just continued playing music, forgetting the world around them.

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me stop holding your breath

You think I'm crazy yeah you think I'm crazy

Well that's not fair…..."

The girls finished their song and looked up at the huge crowd of fans that was infront of them. Misaki cupped her hands and shouted "THANK YOU!" The crowd started shouting "encore" and the girls were once again dazed out of their minds.

At exactly three o'clock, the girls finished their fourth song of the day and deciding that everybody was tired they bid farewell to the crowd and left Miyabioka Mall. They all headed towards their homes and promised to meet each other at Shizukos house so that they could head to the recording studio together.

**~6:00~**

Three teenage girls entered the recording studio laughing at each other. Satsuki, their manager came into view and the girls instantly fell silent. The first thing Satsuki said was "Where's Suzuna?"

"Oh Yeah! She'll be late."

"No, I told you she was going to meet us here on time! She has.." Misaki looked at the watch on her wrist, "one minute and 22 seconds. Wait no 21,20,19,18,17…" Misaki got distracted and started counting the time her sister had to arrive.

The door opened, Misaki turned around and pointed a finger at the person and shouted "YOU'RE LATE" thinking that it was Suzuna only to find out that it wasn't so she turned back around and started counting again.

The mysterious people that entered the room made themselves comfortable on the couch and silently watched the unexpected scene in front of them. Sakura was trying to calm her nerves by telling encouraging words to herself. Misaki had long ago transformed herself into a chibi character and she was now counting the minutes until Suzuna arrived. Last but not least, Shizuko was cursing while having a gigantic tick mark on her forehead.

The boys were really enjoying their perverted selves, well all except Shintani who had no one to entertain him. Misaki was obviously entertaining Takumi Usui, Sakura was entertaining Kuuga and Shizuko was entertaining Kouma Yabu.

Shintani got up and headed towards the door hoping to go get some fresh air but his plans were forgotten as soon as the door was opened at the same time from both sides. Again, coincidences don't just happen, they are there for a reason. Well, Shintani opened the door with more force than the person at the opposite side, which caused the mysterious person to crash into Shintani. The poor boy had no idea what was going on but his quick reflexes told him to hold the girl so that she wouldn't fall but he would and that's what he did. The 17-year-old girl looked down at Shintani for a moment and then diverted her eyes in front of her and started walking. Shintani rolled on the ground so he was on his stomach and his eyes followed the girls movements.

Misaki realized that Suzuna had entered the room and she quickly turned around and pointed at her. "You're late" Her cute chibi character had turned into a demonic aura around her and she started yelling a lecture to Suzuna who stood unaffected by the yelling and she was chewing on a slice of watermelon that she had somehow gotten her hands on.

Not a moment later Satsuki got motioned for every ones attention and everybody gathered around her. "Well your bands both need more attention from the public so you two bands are going to work together on an album." Satsuki also added, " and hopefully we'll have four new celebrity couples by the end of the year." With that last statement, Satsuki dreamed off into lala land and the room got filled with moe. The two groups looked at each other and sparks started flying.


End file.
